El espejo
by Puddle.of.Stars
Summary: Porque el maldito espejo le recordaba una y otra vez lo vieja y fea que estaba, pero ahí estaba siempre su marido para recordarle lo preciosa que era, sacandole una gran sonrisa. Fred & Hermione. ¡Oneshot!


_Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

_Los personajes pertencen a J.K. Rowling. =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>El espejo<em>**

Suspiró por tercera vez. Odiaba mirarse en el espejo, y la razón era porque le recordaba lo vieja y fea que estaba. Su pelo antes esponjoso se había convertido en lo más parecido a la paja, su cuerpo estaba mucho más flacucho, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y a los laterales de la boca la tenían demasiado preocupada y el aspecto que tenía su abdomen después de los partos de sus hijos no era muy esperanzador.

— ¿Hermione?-

La castaña se bajó la camiseta rápidamente y se volteó hacia su marido, el cual la miraba preocupado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que ella hablara pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Estás bien, preciosa?- insistió él acercándose a su esposa.

Hermione ahogó un suspiro triste y abrazó fuertemente a su marido, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma y apreciando como su corazón se aceleraba aún, después de más de treinta años de relación.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- dijo Fred separándose un poco de su esposa y mirándola a los ojos. –Me estoy empezando a preocupar.-

— No es nada, de verdad.- contestó ella esquivando los ojos de su compañero.

Fred no volvió a insistir, la abrazó con fuerza y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que ella estuviera preparada para contarle lo que le pasaba, aunque ya se imaginaba qué es lo que podía ser.

— Fred, ¿Tú te sientes viejo?-

— Así que es eso.- susurró Fred al oído de su mujer y acariciando con su nariz la oreja de la castaña.- Eres una pequeña idiota.-

— No me digas eso, no ves que estoy vieja y fea.- contestó Hermione separándose bruscamente de su marido y mirándole con reproche.

— ¿Vieja y fea? No sé dónde estará esa Hermione vieja y fea, porque la que yo tengo delante de mi es preciosa y perfecta.- dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo a Hermione de la mano y conduciéndola a su dormitorio, la colocó frente al espejo y él se colocó detrás.- Venga dime, según tú, que es lo que tienes de vieja y fea.-

— Primero, mi pelo. ¿Ves cómo está? Ya no es suave… y mira ¡Tres canas!- señaló Hermione mirando de cerca su cabeza.- Tu aún no tienes ni una.-

— ¿Estás celosa de mí, princesa?- contestó divertido Fred acariciando lentamente el cabello de su mujer. –Yo pienso que tu pelo está perfecto, para mi sigue siendo igual de cautivador que cuando lo toque por primera vez.-

— Vale, puedo pasarlo. Pero ¿Qué me dices de mis piernas? ¡Mira que flacuchas!- respondió Hermione mirando a su marido a través del espejo.

Fred miró asombrado a su mujer y mostró una sonrisa traviesa. Se agachó rápidamente y acarició la pierna izquierda de esta desde el tobillo hasta su cadera, despacio y disfrutando de cada centímetro de ella.

— Para mí son las piernas más arrebatadoramente sexys que pueden existir.-

Hermione suspiró al sentir el aliento de su marido en su oreja. Solo él sabía cómo hacerla sentir deseada.

— ¿Algo más que no te guste de ti?- preguntó Fred abrazando a su mujer desde la espalda.

— Mira que arrugas tengo.- susurró Hermione lentamente, agachando la cara.

— A mí me encantan. Para mí son arrugas de felicidad.- dijo Fred sonriéndole.

— ¿Arrugas de felicidad?-

— Sí. Sé que esas arrugas están ahí porque te has reído, has sido feliz y por eso me encantan.- contestó Fred besando la cabeza de su mujer.

Hermione se volteó hacia su marido y lo besó despacio. Para ella Fred era el pilar que la mantenía en un perfecto equilibrio. No dependía de él para vivir, pero si para ser feliz. Se separaron lentamente y volvieron a la posición inicial frente al espejo.

— Aún hay algo más…- apuntó Hermione nerviosa.

— Venga dime.- dijo Fred mirando preocupado a su mujer.

— Esto.- Hermione se levantó la camiseta lentamente y mostró su abdomen con diversas estrías y con una cicatriz en la zona baja.- Es horrible.-

Fred la miró serio y la volteo lentamente hacia él. La beso con ansia y le acariciaba la espalda de forma pausada disfrutando con cada centímetro de piel que iba recorriendo con sus dedos. Hermione gimió sobre los labios de su marido y este se separó perezosamente de ella.

— Dime que piensas de esto, por favor.- suplicó Hermione señalándose el vientre.

— Hermione, todas esas marcas que tienes son algo maravilloso, son las marcas de la vida. Tu vientre ha sido el hogar de mis hijos durante nueve meses y no ha habido mejor madre que tú. Esas cicatrices me recuerdan lo maravillosa que eres y lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado, por ser mi mujer y la madre de mi hijos.- Fred sonrió a su esposa, la cual lo abrazó con fuerza cuando terminó de hablar.

Hermione adoraba a su marido y por cosas como esas lo hacían ser el hombre más especial de toda la tierra.

— Te quiero, Fred.- dijo Hermione perdiéndose en los ojos de su pelirrojo.

— Yo sí que te quiero, abuelita mía.- contestó Fred divertido besando de nuevo a su mujer.

Porque a pesar de los años y de todas y cada una de las arrugas, canas o cicatrices que tuviera Hermione, para Fred era el amor de su vida, la mujer a la que prometió que siempre haría feliz y por ahora, había sido fiel a su palabra.

**¡Fin!**

**¿Qué les pareció? =)**


End file.
